


Changes Swiftly Coming

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: “You sure about this,” was the first words out of Kent’s mouth when Alexei picked him up from the airport.Alexei rolled his eyes. “How long we been together?”“Four years,” Kent answered without missing a beat. He pulled the bill of his hat down, and didn’t meet Alexei’s gaze. It was going to be like that.





	Changes Swiftly Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTimetravellerCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimetravellerCat/gifts).



“You sure about this,” was the first words out of Kent’s mouth when Alexei picked him up from the airport. 

Alexei rolled his eyes. “How long we been together?” 

“Four years,” Kent answered without missing a beat. He pulled the bill of his hat down, and didn’t meet Alexei’s gaze. It was going to be like that. 

“Long time, kotenok,” Alexie said, and slotted their fingers together. “You see. Will work out. Movers coming day after we leave. We set out, camp a couple day. Relax. Relax all summer.” 

“Yeah, not really worried about that.” He worried at his lip, and clenched at Alexei’s hand. It had taken him years to really get used to this easy sort of affection in public, but now there wasn’t a second thought about it. He didn’t give two fucks about who saw them. 

Alexei tipped Kent’s hat down, and pulled him towards the baggage claim. They grabbed Kent’s bag and headed back towards the parking lot.

It was a quiet drive back to Alexei’s house. Kent walked around the living room frowning at the stacks of boxes. Nearly everything was packed away but the bedroom, and the bags that Alexei was going to take on their road trip. 

“I’m going to miss this place, lots of good memories,” Kent finally settled on. “I mean, you could still keep it.”

Alexei bumped shoulders with him. “Easier to just start fresh.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I mean. I’m really glad you will be moving in. I just...I don’t know. I worry you’ll change your mind.” 

Alexei rolled his eyes and put an arm around Kent. “I won’t.”

***

Alexei took his shower and dressed while Kent sprawled in the bed sleeping. He had crashed early the night before, and slept deeply through the night. Those nights were few enough that Alexei left him there to grab breakfast and finish packing up the car.

By the time Alexei had made it back Kent was just rolling out of bed and stumbling to the shower. He had breakfast laid out by the time Kent made it down the stairs. 

“You let me sleep in. I thought we were going to leave early, Xi,” Kent said and squinted at him. 

“You needed the sleep more,” he said, and then added as an afterthought, “I’m worry about you.”

Kent didn’t answer, just pulled a seat up to the table and dug into the stack of pancakes Alexei had fixed for him. “I know,” he finally said. “I worry about you too.” 

Alexei scooted his chair close. “I know.” 

They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable one, and when they were done Alexei put the take out in the trash and took it out to the garage. When he came back in Kent had finished washing the dishes. They dried them together, and the Alexei packed the dishes up with the others. 

They were out of the door by eight. It was still dark when they locked up for a final time. 

“Lots of good memories,” Kent whispered. “You should keep the place.” 

Alexei made a noncommittal sound and shoulder his bag. The car was waiting in the driveway. Kent climbed into the passenger seat, and leaned back, closing his eyes. “Wake me up in a few hours.” 

Alexei snorted. “Sure, kotenok.” 

Kent was asleep before they got on I-95. He had looked exhausted since he had flown in, and in some ways Alexei could understand. Kent had never really handled change well. He had fretted about them getting together years ago, and he was fretting now about this life change. 

It wasn’t a surprise. 

Alexei knew he just needed to give him time.

***

Kent woke up as they were passing out of Connecticut. He stretched in the passenger seat. “Where are we?” he asked. 

“Almost to White Plains. Start for lunch soon.” 

Kent stretched, and gave him a little smile. “Sounds like a plan. We’re making good time.” His back popped loudly, making Alexei wince. They weren’t getting any younger. Still Kent seemed happy as he leaned back in the seat, a smiled inching across his face.

Alexei hummed in agreement. “You feeling better?” 

Kent looked out the window. “Wasn’t feeling bad, I just worry. It’s a lot of change all at once. I talked to my therapist before I left. Like you suggested. Christa thinks it’s a good idea. Moving forward like this. I mean...I agree. Like I really do I just get into my own head. You know?” 

“It is, and I do know,” Alexei agreed quietly. “You know. I’m...I’m not have to move in with you. Can maybe find apartment near. Maybe that be easier?” 

“I want you to. It’s never been that. I mean...it’s not like you don’t live there every summer. It’ll be fine.”

“You sure?” Alexei asked softly. He had asked it before and he would keep asking until Kent was sure.

Kent leaned back in his seat and stared up at the ceiling. “Yeah. More sure than anything.” 

Alexei’s lips curl up. “Kotenok, I knew you cared.” 

“God, you are the worst,” Kent groaned and threw his arm over his face. 

“I’m best,” Alexei said, and reached over to ruffle Kent’s hair. 

Kent leaned into his touch, and laughed himself. “Keep telling yourself that, Mashkov.”


End file.
